The present invention relates to a storage system with adjacent lockers or like storage units closed each one by a door enabling any user to deposit objects or things, such as luggages or parcels, packages or like cases into an assigned locker as well as to withdraw these objects therefrom during a determined period of engagement of the locker.
Such a system is applicable in particular in railway stations and/or airports.
There are known such systems controlled by a microprocessor device which would bolt the lock of the door of a locker containing the objects after payment of a determined sum and which would dispense a ticket, slip or card onto which is printed in clear or plain language in particular a number of the code of identification of the locker assigned to the user. Before the end of the allowed duration of engagement of the locker the user would compose or dial by means of a keyboard the code number which is recognized by the microprocessor device then operating the unbolting or release of the lock of the door of the engaged locker.
Such a known system however is constraining for the user who has to compose or dial the number of the code of identification of the engaged locker to recover his personal objects. Moreover the user may loose his ticket or slip which may be found by persons likely to appropriate the objects left or deposited after composition of the code printed in clear or plain language on the ticket.